kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Battles
Throughout the series, there are many notable battles between the defenders of Karasumori and those who either seek the land's power for their own purposes (most often ayakashi), or desire to harm the kekkaishi themselves. Opening Battles Kekkaishi vs. Tatou *'Occurs In:' Episode 1 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura against Tatou *'Results:' Tatou chases Yoshimori until Tokine traps Tatou. Tatou attempts a sneak attack while they're distracted, but Yoshimori destroys it. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Kekkaishi vs. Yumigane *'Occurs In:' Episode 1 and Chapter 1 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine against Yumigane *'Results:' Yumigane stalls Yoshimori long enough to absorb power from Karasumori and transform. Tokine defends Yoshimori, receiving lasting scars on her arm, and destroys Yumigane before collapsing. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Kekkaishi vs. Tatsumi Mino *'Occurs In:' Episode 9 and Chapter 6 *'Location:' Inside Karasumori Academy *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine against Tatsumi Mino, his snakes, and ayakashi insect *'Results:' Tatsumi's snakes repel all attacks. Hakubi detects an ayakashi insect controlling Tatsumi. Tokine destroys the insect, releasing Tatsumi and his snakes from its control. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Kekkaishi and Night Troop vs. Yomi Kasuga *'Occurs In:' Episodes 3-4 and Chapters 9-13 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine (later joined by Hakudo and Odo) against Yomi Kasuga and Yoki *'Results:' Yomi drugs Yoshimori and traps Tokine, but both escape. Yoki absorbs power from Karasumori and transforms, abandoning Yomi. Hakudo and Odo arrive to assist, and overwhelm Yoki. Yomi surrenders. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Night Troop Kekkaishi vs. Ayakashi Swarm *'Occurs In:' Episode 6 and Chapters 15-16 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine against ayakashi swarm *'Results:' Yoshimori protects Yurina with a kekkai while he and Tokine destroy the swarm *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Kekkaishi vs. Hiwatari *'Occurs In:' Episode 8 and Chapters 17-19 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine against Hiwatari *'Results:' Yoshimori and Tokine chase Hiwatari to a pool, but their kekkai are ineffective. Tokine is frozen to the ground, so Yoshimori protects her. They defeat Hiwatari by reflecting an ice projectile with a combined kekkai. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Kekkaishi vs. Kouya's Gang *'Occurs In:' Chapters 20-25 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Madarao against Honetaro, Uhosuke, Nagao, and Kouya *'Results:' Honetaro, Uhosuke, and Nagao are easily captured by Yoshimori and Tokine. Kouya appears, freeing his gang and attacking Yoshimori. Yoshimori unseals Madarao to combat Kouya's full power. Kouya is defeated through the combination of Madarao's poison and Yoshimori's kekkai. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Tokimori Hazama vs. Kouya and Ginro *'Occurs In:' Episode 11 and Chapter 21 *'Location:' Flashback *'Participants:' Tokimori Hazama and Hakubi against Kouya and Ginro *'Results:' Ginro surrenders without a fight. Kouya is defeated, but released at Ginro's request. *'Winner(s):' Tokimori Hazama and Hakubi Kekkaishi vs. Sasorigama *'Occurs In:' Episode 13 and Chapter 31 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Masamori Sumimura against Sasorigama *'Results:' Yoshimori and Tokine track Sasorigama by its horrible smell, but keep finding its discarded shells, which are extremely difficult to destroy. Sasorigama itself is even tougher, but Masamori appears and uses multi-layered kekkai to easily destroy the ayakashi. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Kekkaishi vs. Ayakashi Forest *'Occurs In:' Episode 14 and Chapters 32-34 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine against ayakashi forest *'Results:' A forest powered by an ayakashi plant appears, and instantly repairs most damage done to it. Yoshimori uses a huge kekkai to create and contain a massive explosion, destroying the entire forest. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Kokuboro: The First Invasions Kekkaishi vs. Shirahago *'Occurs In:' Episodes 19-20 and Chapters 43-45 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine against Shirahago (Hizuki, Mizuki, and Fuzuki) *'Results:' Yoshimori and Tokine chase down the individual White Feather Kids, until Tokine manages to destroy Fuzuki. Enraged, Mizuki and Hizuki use Karasumori's power to combine into Shirahago, a giant owl ayakashi. The kekkaishi damage Shirahago, but it remains too powerful to destroy. Tokine finally turns her kekkai into spears and impales Shirahago, allowing Yoshimori's large kekkai to finally destroy it. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi Yoshimori vs. The Observer *'Occurs In:' Episode 20 and Chapters 46-47 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori against the Observer *'Results:' Yoshimori tries to trap the Observer, but he uses a powerful extending arm to escape. *'Winner(s):' None Yoshimori vs. Gen Shishio *'Occurs In:' Episode 21 and Chapters 48-49 *'Location:' Roof of Karasumori Academy *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Gen Shishio *'Results:' Gen terrorizes the school, destroying Yoshimori's shikigami and beating up bullies and Tatsumi Mino. Yoshimori corners Gen on the school roof and attacks, but Gen's speed makes dodging easy, and he quickly overwhelms Yoshimori with his strength. Gen joins forces with the kekkaishi. *'Winner(s):' Gen Shishio Kekkaishi and Gen vs. Ookubiguruma *'Occurs In:' Episode 23 and Chapters 53-54 *'Location:' Inside Karasumori Academy *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen against Ookubiguruma *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Gen Tokine vs. Nouotoko (Brain Man) *'Occurs In:' Episode 25 and Chapters 58-59 *'Location:' Condemned Building *'Participants:' Tokine against Nouotoko (possessing Kimiya Hachioji) *'Results:' Nouotoko possesses Kimiya's body and lures Tokine to a condemned building using Kimiya as a hostage. However, Tokine shocks Nouotoko by brutally attacking him, showing little regard for Kimiya. Left with no choice, Nouotoko gives Tokine all the information he has on Kokuboro before she destroys him. Kimiya is saved, though is now extremely afraid of Tokine. *'Winner(s):' Tokine Kekkaishi and Gen vs. Hisui *'Occurs In:' Episode 26 and Chapter 60 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Tokine, Gen, Shigemori Sumimura (and later Yoshimori) against Hisui *'Results:' Hisui attacks the group, and their attacks are useless since he can break his body down into water and quickly reform. Tokine manages to trap and destroy the individual fragments with several kekkai, but misses a few, allowing Hisui to reform. Just as he is about to strike, Yoshimori appears and destroys Hisui with his usual larger than average kekkai. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Gen Kokuboro: The Second Invasions Kekkaishi and Gen vs. Kaguro's Squad *'Occurs In:' Episodes 28-29 and Chapters 64-69 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen against Kaguro, Sanan, Haizen, Haroku, and Sekia *'Results:' Kaguro repeatedly keeps Gen out of the fight with swift, overwhelming strikes. Yoshimori and Tokine are lured into a trap zone that seals their powers, but they escape it through Yoshimori boosting Tokine high above the area, allowing her to attack from above. Kaguro's squad employs a strategy centered around Haizen, whose acid spray can melt nearly anything, including kekkai. Once Yoshimori destroys him, the ayakashi begin to fall in short order, though when Sanan and Sekia take Tokine hostage, Kaguro destroys them, disgusted with their underhanded tactics, and retreats. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Gen Yoshimori vs Gen Shishio - Round Two *'Occurs In:' Episode 31 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Gen Shishio (with Tokine, Hakubi, and Madarao spectating) *'Results': After Yoshimori explains that he knows all about Gen's past with his sister, Gen flies into a rage and attacks him. He dodges, traps Gen in a kekkai. Gen slices right through it. They fight for a while until Yoshimori says that he wants him to stay at his post and help them fight, causing Gen to stop and retract his paws. Kyoichi Hiba comes and delivers Masamori's message, that Gen will stay at his post. *'Winner(s):' Draw Kekkaishi and Gen vs. Atora's Demons *'Occurs In:' Episode 32 and Chapters 78-79 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen against Atora Hanashima, Raizo, Sensuke, and Majirou *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Gen Heisuke Matsudo vs. Shion *'Occurs In:' Episode 33 and Chapter 82 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Heisuke Matsudo and his ayakashi against Shion and her henchmen *'Results:' Shion and her goons easily destroy Heisuke's ayakashi, though only Shion is able to overcome Heisuke's most powerful charms and kill him. It is later revealed that the Heisuke she killed was actually an ayakashi in human skin. *'Winner(s):' Shion The Kokuboro War: The First Battles Kekkaishi and Gen vs. Kokuboro *'Occurs In:' Episodes 36-37 and Chapters 89-94 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen against various demons, Gagin, and Kaguro *'Results:' Unable to overcome Gagin after he transforms, Gen is forced to transform himself. However, before Gen can strike the final blow, Kaguro fatally wounds him. With Gagin either unable to fight (manga) or killed (anime), both Kokuboro and Karasumori lose their primary fighters. *'Winner(s):' Sumimura Clan vs. Shion's Goons *'Occurs In:' Episode 36 and Chapter 90 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Shigemori, Shuji, and Toshimori Sumimura against Shion's goons *'Results:' The Sumimuras successfully defend both their home and the Yukimuras' from Shion's goons. *'Winner(s):' Sumimura Clan Princess vs. Karasumori *'Occurs In:' Episode 37 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Princess against Karasumori *'Results:' Princess grows impatient and breaks free from her restraints, trying to overtake Karasumori herself. At the same time, Gen inches closer to death, and Karasumori reacts by releasing a bright light (Shigemori says that the land is in mourning) that repels Princess's power, leaving her afraid and unable to continue. Kokuboro's forces retreat. *'Winner(s):' Karasumori Yoshimori vs. Sen, Shu, and Dai *'Occurs In:' Episode 43 and Chapter 101 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Sen Kagemiya, Shu Akitsu, and Dai Yaegashi *'Results:' Seeking to test Yoshimori's ability, Sen challenges him. Yoshimori is able to capture Dai, but while distracted by Shu's wings, Sen slips behind Yoshimori, threatening to cut his throat. Yoshimori forces him away with zekkai armor. *'Winner(s): ' Draw The Kokuboro War: The Second Battles Kekkaishi and Night Troop vs. Kokuboro *'Occurs In:' Episode and Chapter *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Tokine, Yoshimori, Masamori, and Night Troop against various demons *'Results:' Karasumori's defenders are able to hold back Kokuboro's forces until they retreat, having obtained their goal (a captive kekkaishi). *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Night Troop Masamori vs. Gagin (manga only) *'Occurs In:' Chapter 103 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Masamori against Gagin *'Results:' Masamori destroys half of Gagin's body with a zekkai. *'Winner(s):' Masamori Yoshimori vs. Shion *'Occurs In:' Episode and Chapter 104 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' against *'Results:' Yoshimori resists at first, but surrenders on the condition that Shion take him to Kokuboro's castle (so he can fight Kaguro). Shion also grabs Sen as a second hostage. *'Winner(s):' Shion The Kokuboro War: The Final Battles Yoshimori vs. Shion *'Occurs In:' Episode and Chapter 105 *'Location:' Kokuboro Castle *'Participants:' Yoshimori (joined by Heisuke and Kagami) against Shion and her goons *'Results:' Shion attempts to overwhelm Yoshimori gradually, so she can drain his power and force him to submit to her control. However, they are interrupted by Heisuke and Kagami, who destroy Shion's goons and free Yoshimori. Shion retreats. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori, Heisuke, and Kagami Yoshimori (or Tokine) vs. Koshu *'Occurs In:' Episode 46 and Chapter 106 *'Location:' Kokuboro Castle *'Participants:' Yoshimori (or Tokine) against Koshu *'Results:' In the anime, Tokine follows Yoshimori to Kokuboro and easily defeats Koshu. In the manga, Tokine remains in Karasumori to inform Yoshimori's family of his kidnapping, so it is Yoshimori who defeats Koshu. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori (or Tokine) Heisuke and Kagami vs. Byaku *'Occurs In:' Episode and Chapters 108-110 *'Location:' Kokuboro Castle *'Participants:' Heisuke and Kagami against Byaku and his demon bugs *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Heisuke and Kagami Kaguro vs. Aihi *'Occurs In:' Episode and Chapters 112-113 *'Location:' Kokuboro Castle *'Participants:' Kaguro against Aihi *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kaguro Yoshimori vs. Kaguro *'Occurs In:' Episodes 50-51 and Chapters 115-118 *'Location: '''Kokuboro Castle *'Participants:' Yoshimori (joined by Sen) against Kaguro *'Results:' Yoshimori is able to repel some of Kaguro's attacks initially with zekkai armor, but begins to take damage as Kaguro sharpens his swords. Sen jumps between them during Kaguro's final charge, trying to deflect the attack with a small piece of Kaguro's sword. As Kaguro cuts through it easily, Yoshimori instinctively produces a shinkai, which destroys Kaguro. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori The Apprentice Exorcist's Quest Kurogane vs. Jaren *'Occurs In:' Chapter 125 *'Location:' *'Participants:' Kurogane against Jaren *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kurogane Yoshimori vs. Takeshi Kongo *'Occurs In:' Chapter 126 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Takeshi Kongo *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Takeshi Kongo Kekkaishi and Takeshi vs. Jaren *'Occurs In:' Chapter 127-128 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Takeshi against Jaren *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Takeshi vs. Jaren *'Occurs In:' Chapter 129 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Takeshi against Jaren *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Takeshi Kekkaishi vs. Udedango *'Occurs In:' Chapter 130 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Tokine against Udedango *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi The Box Plot Night Troop vs. Amaarashi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 135 *'Location:' Night Troop HQ *'Participants:' Night Troop against Amaarashi *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Night Troop Misao and Akira vs. Elder Kakushino Twin *'Occurs In:' Chapter 137-138 *'Location:' Private Dimension *'Participants:' Misao and Akira (joined by captive demon) against elder Kakushino twin *'Results:' By combining their powers, Misao and Akira are able to evade the Kakushino twin long enough to free one of his captive demons. The demon devours Kakushino, allowing Misao and Akira to escape. *'Winner(s):' Misao and Akira Kekkaishi and Night Troop vs. Coordinate Ayakashi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 139-140 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, Miki Hatori, and Higurashi against four ayakashi *'Results:' Tokine, Yoshimori, and Miki each defeat an ayakashi. The last is able to transform and survive until it is eaten by Kurokabuto. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Night Troop Kekkaishi and Night Troop vs. Kurokabuto *'Occurs In:' Chapter 141 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Miki, Higurashi, Shigemori, and Tokiko (joined by Karasumori) against Kurokabuto *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Night Troop Tokine vs. Reiji Kakushino *'Occurs In:' Chapter 140-141, 145 *'Location:' Private Dimension *'Participants:' Tokine against Reiji Kakushino *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi vs. Dragon Deity *'Occurs In:' Chapters 151-153 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Sumiko Sumimura against Dragon Deity *'Results:' *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi The Return of Mudou Yoshimori vs. Lord Tan'yuu *'Occurs In:' Chapters 155-156 *'Location:' Lord Tan'yuu's Realm *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Lord Tan'yuu *'Results:' Tan'yuu attempts to take over Yoshimori's body by force, but is repelled by Yoshimori's zekkai. Tan'yuu tries offering Yoshimori anything he desires, but having seen through his tricks, Yoshimori easily repels him in the same manner. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori Mudou vs. Ability Users *'Occurs In:' Chapter 157 *'Location:' Flashback, Shadow Organization Training Center *'Participants:' Mudou against ability users *'Results:' Mudou mercilessly slaughters everyone in the training center. *'Winner(s):' Mudou Masamori vs. Mudou *'Occurs In:' Chapter 157 *'Location:' Lord Tan'yuu's Realm *'Participants:' against *'Results:' Mudou attacks, forcing Masamori to defend with his zekkai. Mudou flees. *'Winner(s):' None Mudou vs. Lord Tan'yuu *'Occurs In:' Chapters 157-59 *'Location:' Lord Tan'yuu's Realm *'Participants:' Mudou against Lord Tan'yuu (joined by Yoshimori and Masamori) *'Results:' Mudou captures Tan'yuu, but Yoshimori interferes. Mudou overwhelms Yoshimori, but Masamori arrives in time to destroy Mudou's body with his zekkai. Mudou's body reforms. *'Winner(s):' Masamori Masamori vs. Mudou: Round Two *'Occurs In:' Chapter 160-162 *'Location:' Lord Tan'yuu's Realm *'Participants:' Masamori (joined by Yoshimori) against Mudou *'Results:' Mudou nearly overwhelms Masamori's zekkai, but Yoshimori instinctively produces a shinkai that destroys Mudou. Mudou's body reforms. *'Winner(s):' Masamori and Yoshimori Masamori vs. Mudou: Round Three *'Occurs In:' Chapter 164 *'Location:' Lord Tan'yuu's Realm *'Participants:' Masamori against Mudou *'Results:' Mudou willingly enters Masamori's zekkai, and his body is gradually destroyed. *'Winner(s):' Masamori The Prophesied God and Trouble with the Ougi Clan Kekkaishi and Night Troop vs. Saki's Butterfly Ayakashi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 170-175 *'Location:' Karasumori Academy *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, Sen, Shu (joined by Shigemori and Tokiko) against Saki's Demon Illusion Butterflies *'Results:' Saki's butterflies are sent to warn Karasumori's defenders, but instead absorb Karasumori's power and take on a life of their own, gradually multiplying until they threaten the whole school. The kekkaishi encase the butterflies in a huge kekkai, remove them from the school, and destroy them. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Night Troop Sumimura Clan vs. Rokurou Ougi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 182 *'Location:' Sumimura Home *'Participants:' Shuji and Yoshimori against Rokurou Ougi *'Results:' Rokurou insults Sumiko, causing Shuji to throw tea at him. Rokurou is about to retaliate when Yoshimori encases him in kekkai. Rokurou's rage erupts in a huge cyclone, destroying an entire wall of the house. *'Winner(s):' Gorou Ougi vs. Bear Deity *'Occurs In:' Chapter 184 *'Location:' Unnamed Forest Shinyuuchi *'Participants:' Gorou Ougi against Bear Deity *'Results:' Gorou easily defeats the Bear Deity with a wind slash. *'Winner(s):' Gorou Ougi Night Troop vs. Bear Deity vs. Gorou Ougi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 185 *'Location:' Unnamed Forest Shinyuuchi *'Participants:' Yukimasa, Dai, and 3 others against Bear Deity (replaced by Catfish Deity) against Gorou Ougi) *'Results:' Gorou drops the enraged Bear Deity in front of Yukimasa's squad, intending to frame them for its death. However, the Catfish Deity appears and kills the bear. Gorou attacks the catfish, driving it towards the squad in a frenzy, and sits back to watch. Yukimasa manages to kill the catfish, but he and Dai are the only survivors from their squad. *'Winner(s):' Night Troop Masamori vs. Ichirou Ougi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 188-191 *'Location:' Ichirou Ougi's Home *'Participants:' Masamori against Ichirou Ougi *'Results:' Masamori initially has trouble reaching Ichirou through his tornado defense. He finally succeeds by distracting Ichirou with a shikigami clone that produces a zekkai. Masamori attacks from behind with a kekkai spear, and is about to destroy Ichirou with a zekkai when Ichirou deactivates his spell, splitting into different bodies that flee in various directions, leaving a heavily wounded Rokurou behind. *'Winner(s):' Masamori Kekkaishi, Sen, and Shu vs. Hidagou Lord *'Occurs In:' Chapter 195-199 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, Sen, and Shu against Hidagou Lord *'Results:' The Hidagou Lord begins an unprovoked attack on Karasumori, threatening to destroy the school. After reasoning and force both fail, left with no other options, Tokine reluctantly destroys him. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori, Tokine, Sen, and Shu Yoshimori vs. Yamiankou *'Occurs In:' Chapter 201-202 *'Location:' Hidagou *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Yamiankou *'Results:' Yoshimori's kekkai and zekkai are ineffective due to the thin layer of protection around Yamiankou's body. Yoshimori manages to pierce the layer with a wooden stake, causing the body to crack. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori Yoshimori and Mamezo vs. Shinyuuchi Hunter *'Occurs In:' Chapter 203-204 *'Location:' Hidagou *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Mamezo against Shinyuuchi Hunter (later revealed to be Hiura Souji) *'Results:' Mamezo tries to protect Yoshimori, but his vine shield is easily cut. Yoshimori's zekkai armor offers some protection, but kekkai again prove useless against the hunter's blade arm. Yoshimori is repeatedly overwhelmed by the hunter's speed and power. When Yoshimori seems on the brink of death, Mamezo shouts at him to focus, and Yoshimori creates a zekkai sphere to save himself. However, when he sees it is about to take the hunter's arm, he deactivates it, allowing the hunter to escape with the shakujo-like tool that he was after all along. *'Winner(s):' Tokine Imprisoned Yoshimori vs. Saigo Enjouji *'Occurs In:' Chapters 210-211 *'Location:' Guillotine Island *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Saigo Enjouji *'Results:' After "transforming" to her true, excessively violent personality, Saigo attacks Miki Hatori. Yoshimori defends her, but as Saigo is more concerned with executing Tokine, she merely drops an explosive as a distraction and walks away. *'Winner(s):' None Yoshimori and Miki Hatori vs. Saikaku Enjouji *'Occurs In:' Chapter 212 *'Location:' Guillotine Island *'Participants:' Yoshimori and Miki Hatori against Saikaku's shikigami clones *'Results:' Though the shikigami have greater numbers, once Yoshimori discovers they are not human, he and Miki have no problem destroying them. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori and Miki Tokine and Kiyoderu Yuugami vs. Saigo Enjouji *'Occurs In:' Chapters 212-215 *'Location:' Guillotine Island *'Participants:' Tokine and Kiyoderu (joined by Yoshimori) against Saigo *'Results:' Saigo chases Tokine and Kiyoderu across the island. Kiyoderu uses various traps to slow her down, each one only making her angrier. When Saigo finally corners them, Tokine and Kiyoderu are only able to resist her for a few moments. Yoshimori appears suddenly, slamming a large kekkai into Saigo and sending her flying across the island. *'Winner(s):' Tokine, Kiyoderu, and Yoshimori Yoshimori vs. Yashiro *'Occurs In:' Chapters 216-217 *'Location:' *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Yashiro *'Results:' Yashiro attacks Yoshimori with her psychic bird avatar, but he repels it with a zekkai. Left with no other options, Yashiro steps back and falls to her death. *'Winner(s):' Yoshimori Attack of the Shinyuuchi Hunters Warriors vs. Cyclops Deity *'Occurs In:' Chapter 221 *'Location:' Mount Okubi, Tohaku region *'Participants:' Warriors against Cyclops Deity *'Results:' The Cyclops Deity clashes with warriors defending their home. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Souji vs. Twin Ayakashi *'Occurs In:' Chapters 224-226 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, and Souji against Twin Ayakashi *'Results:' The ayakashi shoot out exploding spheres. Yoshimori destroys the black ayakashi, while Tokine supports Souji, allowing him to defeat the white one. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi and Souji Tokine, Souji, and Makio vs. Shu *'Occurs In:' Chapters 234-235 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Tokine, Souji, and Makio against Shu *'Results:' Overwhelmed by Karasumori's power, Shu transforms into a full vampire and attacks Tokine. Souji and Makio defend her, and Souji is able to bring Shu down without seriously hurting him. *'Winner(s):' Tokine, Souji, and Makio Night Troop vs. Ougi Clan *'Occurs In:' Chapters 243-244 *'Location:' Fuugen Temple *'Participants:' Masamori, Miki, Yukimasa, Makio, Hakudo, Odo, Higurashi, Atora and others against Ougi servants *'Results:' The Night Troop invades an Ougi temple to capture Ichirou Ougi, only to find he has been killed. *'Winner(s):' Night Troop Yoshimori vs. Shichirou Ougi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 250 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Shichirou Ougi *'Results:' Shichirou easily repels or avoids Yoshimori's attack, even slicing through a musou kekkai (and much of Karasumori Academy) with no trouble. *'Winner(s):' Shichirou Kekkaishi, Souji, & Night Troop vs. Shinyuuchi Hunters *'Occurs In:' Chapters 255-268 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori, Tokine, Souji, Fumiya, against Kakeru, Ichigou, Nigou *'Results:' The Shinyuuchi Hunters attack Karasumori: Kakeru prepares an enormous gear spell that will drill its power out while Ichigou and Nigou distract the kekkaishi. Souji fights them almost singlehandedly, disabling Nigou for a time, but is unable to defeat Ichigou. Yoshimori captures Ichigou and Nigou with musou kekkai and stops the gear from moving. Fumiya creates a counter-spell that destroys the gear. *'Winner(s):' Kekkaishi, Souji, Night Troop Masamori vs. Yumeji Hisaomi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 269-272 *'Location:' Yumeji's home *'Participants:' Masamori against Yumeji Hisaomi *'Results:' Masamori pursues Yuemji, begging him to join forces so that they can defeat the Sousui, but Yumeji attempts to take over his mind instead. They are interrupted by Zero, who kills Yumeji. *'Winner(s):' Masamori Yoshimori vs. Shichirou Ougi *'Occurs In:' Chapter 273-277 *'Location:' Karasumori *'Participants:' Yoshimori against Shichirou Ougi *'Results:' Shichirou mercilessly kills the Shinyuuchi Hunters (though Ichigou escapes), angering Yoshimori. Yoshimori attacks him, but Shichirou easily overpowers him. Souji attacks Shichirou, and mistaking Souji for Ichigou, Shichirou seriously wounds him. With Karasumori's aid, Yoshimori creates a shinkai, driving away Shichirou and repairing all damage done by the Shinyuuchi Hunters and Shichirou. *'Winner(s):''' Yoshimori Category:Browse